


The Story of Us

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Translator!Diana, Writer!Diana, spy!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana and Steve are soulmates who met during WWI. Unfortunately, they didn't get a happy ending. Present day Diana is a writer, who using the memories of her past life, put their story into a novel. Her memories are all she has of Steve, until...
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> For WonderTrevNet's Valentine Day Event.

“Diana… whatever happens, just remember that I love you.” Steve said as he held onto Diana’s face in his hands. 

“Steve…” Diana’s own voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

And Diana wakes, she opens her eyes to find them blurry with tears, so she closes them again and takes a deep breath, centering herself in the here and in the now. What haunts her is her past, a past that was quite literally a lifetime ago. But the pain that came with the memories was as raw as a recent and the most profound love lost.

Diana knows that she is only remembering. But the memory of Steve is hard and raw, they were soulmates. A thing so incredibly rare and precious that, their love had been a shiny beacon of light amongst the darkness of the war. What worries her is the fact that she can remember. By all means, she shouldn’t and that makes it all the more painful, for their love was so very short lived before both of them lost their lives.

Diana has made her diligence, she has spent hours upon hours on the internet, trying to find other people that, like her, remember their past lives and past loves. The small pool of people she has found has been a source of comfort. But she has not found Steve yet.

Diana opens her eyes, turns her head to the light coming from the small crack of the curtains, the sun’s already up and she needs to get up soon. She has a meeting with her editor at eleven thirty and it’s already nine. She chose to have a writing career, even when her mother frowned and disapproved, as a compromise, Diana took an extra degree in history and now, she was working full time at the Louvre, which allowed her to have time to write the books she wanted to write. Thankfully, she was also given the opportunity to do book tours and signings as necessary.

Diana tossed the covers of her body and sat up, stretching her body and willing herself to leave the comfortable nest her bed was, she tossed her legs off the side of the bed and put her feet on her slippers. She stood and made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself, once she’d done so, and after washing her hands, she splashed cold water on her face to clear away any sleep. After drying her face, she went back into her room and began to change into jeans and a comfortable sweater. 

Diana kept the slippers on and made her way into the kitchen, she made herself a coffee and some eggs. She ate slowly, savoring her food. She made herself a second cup of coffee and then she went back to her room, only then did she brush her hair, she kept it loose and simply wore a headband on it. 

Diana made her way to the small balcony of her apartment. She could clearly see parts of Paris and while she did so, her mind turned to her newest book. 

Diana’s first book had been an overnight hit. ‘The Story of Us’, had been hers and Steve’s love story, she had written it as it had happened, even with the unhappy ending that marked their separation and eventual deaths. Many had rained praise upon her work, calling it moving and heart wrenching.

Diana simply had taken it in stride, she had been grateful for the amount of goodwill her book had given her. And now, as she prepared herself to edit her second book, she often wondered if Steve was somewhere out there, if he had read her book and realized what she had done. That she had - with all the love she had in her heart - sang their love song to the world.

And now, Diana had a second book out and - so far - had been getting good reviews. But it’s nothing compared to her first, she finds that she doesn’t mind. If the story of the love she shared with Steve was the greatest thing she wrote, she would be content with it.

Diana closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun hit her face and her mind began to wander.

* * *

“Miss Prince,” General Jones had spoken. “Please meet General Steven Trevor, he’s one of our best agents, recently returned from a mission.”

Diana looked at the man whom General Jones had identified as Steven Trevor, tall and blond with slight tan to his skin that brought out his beautiful blue eyes, his smile was friendly and while he carried himself with pride, there was no arrogance to his stance. She extended her hand. “Pleased to meet you, General Trevor. I am Diana Prince.” She gave him a smile and his extended.

But something happened when Steven took her hand in his. Diana felt her body do a full body shiver, and she knew that Steve had felt it too by the way his eyes widened. Steve recovered quickly. “It’s lovely to meet you Miss Prince. Thank you for helping with the war effort. And please, call me Steve.”

Steve’s voice had a pleasant tone and Diana, who had read so much about soulmates, knew what had happened. She had just met hers. They were soulmates. But Diana knew that not all soulmates were romantic. Whatever happened between them, it would either grow into an unforgettable romance or, the deepest and most profound friendships. “No need to thank me, I should thank you. You’re the one who is risking his life out in the battlefield, I’m simply translating documents.”

Steve had not let go of her hand, and Diana found herself reluctant to let go of his. Only doing so in order to avoid any awkwardness around them. Steve’s smile grew. “And those documents are important! They don’t trust just anybody with them, I should know. So don’t sell yourself short Miss Prince, any little counts.”

* * *

Diana opened her eyes again, only to blink as the sun shone in her eyes. She looked at the mug on her hand, half of it was still full, but had gone cold as she had been lost in the memories of her past life.

Diana went back inside and looked at the clock, it read ten-thirty. She still had an hour before she met with Etta. Diana smiled at the thought of Etta Candy. She and Etta had met during the war too, but Etta didn’t remember her past life and Diana didn’t begrudge her that. But it struck her as funny that in her past life, Etta had been Steve’s secretary and now, she was her editor.

Diana put the mug down on her bedside table and sat on her bed, it was Saturday and she was in no rush yet, she had half an hour before she had to leave to meet Etta. So she took the book she had and read a little.

**

“I’m telling you Diana,” Etta said as she went over some changes she wanted to make. “It will be a good book, honestly, I don’t know how you do it. You have one that’s a complete success and the second one is not doing badly at all. And now you have another finished? I wish all my clients were like you.”

Diana smiled at Etta. “I simply write daily, it’s a good way to wind down from work. And I’m glad to hear that you like this book too.”

“It’s fantastic dear. And I’m very happy with you. Very much indeed. Oh and don’t forget, you have a book signing in a week. So brace yourself, because you’ll probably get plenty of questions from ‘The Story of Us’.”

“I know,” Diana sighed and nodded. “That’s fine, people are curious, I’m expecting all sorts of questions and I’m ready to answer.”

“Good, good. Then, read the edits I want you to make on this one and then we’ll talk about it, yes?”

“Of course.”

* * *

“I can’t believe they’re sending you to Germany!” Steve’s indignation was slightly annoying. “You’re not a spy or an actress, you’d be in deep enemy territory and that’s not right.”

“Steve,” Diana had been calling him that due to his insistence. “I can manage. I am not afraid, when I signed up to help with the war effort, I knew this was a possibility, you don’t need to worry.”

Steve ran his hands through his hair. “Well, I do. And I won’t apologize, it’s a high risk and I’m not happy. At least they’re putting you with my team, that way you’ll be as safe as you can be with us around.”

“Excuse me?” Diana didn’t like his tone, so she stood tall and squared her shoulders. “I’ll have you know  _ General _ , that I am quite capable.”

Steve raised his hands in a placating manner. “I know Diana, but this active combat and you’d be in the thick of enemy territory. You have never gone undercover, and while I have no doubt that you’re quick on your feet and a fast thinker, I still feel uneasy. You’re heading for dark waters, more correctly, waters that you have not swam in before.”

Diana relaxed a bit. “I understand and I thank you for your worry; but I am sure I will be able to handle whatever comes my way.”

“If all goes wrong, I’ll always be near. Just in case. We’re partners now, and I’ll always have your back.”

Diana smiled. “Thank you Steve.”

* * *

Diana sat on her desk, typing away her new would-be novel, but her mind kept getting distracted. Next Saturday she had the book signing event, and that usually came with plenty of questions of both her first book and the new one.

Diana didn’t mind the questions, she enjoyed talking to people about her book. But there was one question that kept popping up: ‘Why the tragic ending?’. No matter where she went, the question was always asked without fail. She had perfected her answer by now, but she could still see the disappointment of whomever asked the question when she would reply: ‘Because it was an unfortunate event, Arthur had no way to survive the explosion. And Amelia was too sick to make it.’

Because Diana could hardly say: Because that is what happened, and this is my previous life. Because Steve and I didn’t have a happy ending, only a brief and intense love. One that still survives.

* * *

Diana and Steve had been working together for nearly six months. And during that time, they fell in love. Being soulmates had turned out to be a blessing. The love that bloomed was one many would envy, she felt complete whenever she was with Steve. It also came in handy, for they would use their relationship as a cover, a way to meet and exchange secrets away from prying eyes. It was easy to blush, look down, smile and say that it was a lover’s meeting. Not a lie, but not the complete truth.

Their love had grown deep roots in their hearts. Diana could hardly wait to see Steve, and Steve would always find something to give her; little trinkets that she could keep with her.

One of their missions was attending a ball. Steve had all but devoured her with his eyes when Diana met him, her blue dress almost a perfect match to his eyes. They had danced and mingled, doing their best to remember every single detail of any conversation they took part.

It had been the only time they had shared a bed. Their passion unleashed, breaking like a dam and overflowing their senses. Both overcome with both love and a deep desire for one another, to the point where Diana felt like she was drowning. But it had been such a sweet feeling, that she couldn’t and wouldn’t object to it. Diana hated parting from Steve the following morning.

* * *

Diana clearly remembered the first time she had dreamt of Steve. She had been fifteen, tired from school and feeling a bit lonely. She had always felt so, like something was missing and she couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

Diana had gone to bed early, and her dreams had been filled with a deep fog. She had felt lost and alone, yelling for someone, for any help. Then, she remembered how the fog parted and the sunlight had filled a palace ballroom and there stood a man, one that she had never met. But who, upon seeing her, smiled bright and wide and offered his hand, calling for her.

Diana had caught her reflection on a mirror, she was older and wore a blue gown. She went instinctively to the man, then, she heard herself say: Steve. They danced all night long. And Diana had woken in tears.

And then the dreams and memories began to come. One by one, they made themselves known, and like a puzzle, everything began to make sense, with all the pieces finally in place, Diana understood and she grieved. She had had a soulmate and she had lost him before they could have had a life together. 

* * *

“You seem upset.” Mera’s voice broke the silence of her office. “Is everything alright?”

Diana looked at where Mera stood, standing on her open door, Mera cut an impressive figure. Tall and pale and redhead with kind blue-green eyes, Mera could pass for a supermodel, instead, she was an archaeologist and as of late, a good friend of hers. She tried to smile. “Yes. Just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Mmh,” Mera frowned and her lips thinned. “Nightmares?”

“No. Simply restless.”

“Ah,” Mera nodded. “I understand that, it happens. Drink some chamomile before bed, it should help.”

This time, Diana did smile. “I will thank you.”

“Excited for the book signing?”

“Yes. I can’t wait to see what they ask. It’s always exciting, and it’s also very lovely, you know? All these people come because they like my book and now, they want to read the new one. Or they have read it already and they have questions. It’s always fun.”

Mera gave Diana an apologetic smile. “Sorry I can’t come. But you know I’m meeting Arthur’s parents, they’re visiting and I’m taking them for brunch.”

“It’s fine Mera,” Diana’s smile softens. “I understand, you enjoy your time with Arthur and his parents.”

“Thanks, see you on Monday then.” With that, Mera left to continue whatever it was that she was doing.

Diana stared at Mera’s retreating figure until she was no longer in sight. Then with a sigh, she opened her emails and went through her work, but her mind wasn’t really into it. So she paused for a moment, closed her eyes and did some breathing exercises, once she felt centered, she opened her eyes and continued to work. But she could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Diana’s mission ends sooner than Steve’s. It’s almost immediately after the discovery of a new gas made to kill. Diana’s hands shake as she translates the effect on the gas, has to remind herself to breath in through her nose and exhale through her mouth. Everything’s horrible and she is terrified of what’s to come.

Steve has another mission, but he makes sure to escort her back to France, from where she’s meant to take a ship back to London. Diana doesn’t want to leave him behind, the feeling of dread setting into her stomach.

“Don’t make me go,” Diana whispers, looking deep into Steve’s eyes. “I can’t bear to leave you behind.”

Steve to his credit, takes it well. He simply smiles and takes her face between his hands. “Diana, you knew this could happen, the war isn’t over and my job is not done. What you did has given us an advantage, but I must continue to fight. I promise you, that after the war is over, I will come and find you. We’ll be together forever then. Until death do we part.”

Diana’s eyes glaze over with unshed tears. “Steve,” her voice is barely above a whisper. But she knows that he is right. She must leave for the safety of England, else she would be a target with a price on her head. After all, she was the one who was in charge of paperwork, any leads would come back to her. “Promise me. Swear it even, come back to me. Come and find me.”

“I will, Diana. I will come and find you.” Steve looks at Diana in her eyes. His own are serious and solemn, his face still and then he leans forward and he kisses her with all the love and passion he has in him. 

Diana kisses him back, holds onto him until she must leave and board the ship. She stands in the deck, watching as Steve grows smaller by the second, until he is no longer visible. “I’ll be waiting, Steve.” She says to the wind, in hopes that her voice will carry over.

**

Etta Candy is the one who welcomes her back to London. She receives praise for her work, accolades come easy, but she is quiet and subdued. Leaving Steve behind, in enemy territory is not something she wanted to do. It was something she had to, and now, she has no way to know if he’s safe. Now, she can only wait for war to be over.

Then it happens. One night she is asleep and there is a sudden pain in her breast, Diana wakes screaming for Steve, agitated and her heart is racing. She doesn’t know what to do, there is no book or person to consult. Soulmates are strange and rare, there is nothing in print that can make sense of her pain. She spends the night awake, a feeling of loss setting into her bones, chilling her to the marrow. The following nights, her sleep is restless and she wakes crying. Nothing makes sense.

Then war ends. Diana rejoices at the thought of reuniting with Steve. But her joy turns into sorrow a few months later, when Charlie, Sameer and Napi return, bearing the news of Steve’s passing. 

‘A hero’s death’, Charlie calls it. Steve sacrificed himself destroying the gas, giving them the chance to live and achieve victory.

Diana is left cold. Her sudden pain makes sense now, she felt him go. She felt whatever it was that bound them together rip apart. Steve’s not coming back, he’s not coming home. There’s no lifetime of love and joy to be had, only pain and grief. Steve is gone and so are all her dreams, her life is suddenly bereft of any joy, all is a blur and grey. A hero’s death is nothing more than death. It feels like the color has gone out of her vision. She walks like a wraith, amidst the joy and laughter, all seems wrong. She wants to scream, to rage and burn. But she doesn’t. She dutifully continues her work until one morning she wakes feeling ill.

Diana ignores it, assumes that is simply her grief. It’s not. In the end, the doctors call it ‘The Spanish Flu’ and she is confined to a bed. She gets worse and worse, death comes slowly and the last thing she remembers, is calling out for Steve. Then it all goes black.

* * *

It’s the Saturday of her book signing and Diana leaps out of bed. She’s never been one for lateness, she takes a shower - something she rarely does in the morning -, letting the hot water clear any residue of sleep of her. She doesn’t have to worry about clothes, for she laid them out the previous night.

Diana comes out feeling lighter than what she has felt in years. Slathers herself in body lotion and slips into her clothes and shoes. Dries her hair as much as she can with the towel, then brushes it and lets it loose. Does her make-up with calm, settles for a casual look of eyeliner and soft lips, giving herself a once-over, she smiles. She leaves her room and makes herself a good breakfast and a cup of coffee, eats with leisure.

Only when she sees that her hair is not dried enough, Diana returns to her bathroom and blow dries it, but still lets it loose. It’s a casual event, she can allow herself to let it be. She gives herself a once over in her mirror, the red blouse with black jeans and boots suited her well, on impulse, she went to her closet and grabbed a leather jacket. She was ready, time to face the music.

Diana arrives at the bookstore early. The people inside let her in, and guide her towards a small spot where she can wait. Etta arrives not long after, usually, it would be her assistant, but Etta wanted to see the reception of the book herself and thus, she came instead. Diana doesn’t mind, Etta is lovely and won’t be in the way; Etta is only stern in moments when it’s needed, and those are rare with the two of them.

Diana watches as people begin to arrive and seat themselves, then it’s time. Diana stands in front of her small crowd and reads an excerpt of her book, she notices a man with dark shades, but pays him no mind. She reads and relaxes, then opens the floor for questions. And time passes her by quickly. Once the questions are done, she sits on the table and begins signing books.

Diana’s only sin (according to Etta), is that she doesn’t look up when she’s receiving the book or writing, only does so to give the book back. One by one, people get their books signed until…

Until Diana greets the next person in line and opens her first book and there is a message in it:  _ ‘I swore to come and find you Diana.’ _ Diana freezes upon reading the message and startled, she looks up. And she finds herself face to face with Steven Trevor. 

A myriad of emotions pass through Diana, she wants to speak, but she’s unable. Steve simply smiles at her and says. ‘It’s lovely to meet you miss Prince’. His voice is the exact same tone as it was before. Nothing has changed in his physical appearance.

Diana nods, swallowing the knot that seems to have lodged itself on her throat. ‘Thank you…”

“Steve. Name’s Steve Trevor.”

“Of course it is,” she says and does her best to blink back tears. Then, with a shaky hand she signs both books and gives them back to Steve, who immediately moves out of the way, but doesn’t leave the bookstore.

Diana finishes her work on autopilot. Only after Etta and the people are gone, that she goes towards Steve, who has used this time to browse the store and has a bag with other books in his arms. She stops when she’s close to him. ‘Steve,” she says softly.

Steve turns and gives Diana such a dazzling smile, that she feels like she’s staring at the sun. “Hey Diana,” his eyes twinkle with mirth and happiness. “I finally found you. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Diana loses it at that moment, without any care, she throws herself at his arms. Steve drops his bag books, but embraces her. And to her, his arms and embrace feel the same way they did a lifetime ago: like home. “You found me,” she says through her tears.

“I did,” Steve’s voice chokes. “Sorry for dying on you. I’m sorry you died too. But thank you, thank you for telling the world our story, that’s how I found you.”

Diana buries her face on Steve’s neck and inhales his cologne, “You’re here now,” her own voice sounds raspy to her own ears. “That’s what matters. I love you. I always did and I always will.”

“I love you too,” Steve says and kisses her head. “We’re together now. We can live our life, enjoy our love Diana, we’re finally together.”

“We are. You’re not leaving me anymore.”

“Never. Well, maybe the time it takes to apply for a visa and permanent residency, or whatever policy France requires of Americans moving in,” Steve jokes. “But other than that? Not happening.”

Diana laughs, grateful that his sense of humor is still intact. She’s reluctant to let go, but she knows that they must leave, they have much to talk about and they can hardly do it in a public bookstore. “Come home with me,” she says.

Steve backs a little, and Diana can see him smiling. “Of course. Let’s go home.” He says and lifts his bag of books from the floor and puts them on his left hand, offering Diana his right.

Diana doesn’t hesitate to take it. “Let’s go.”

They leave the bookstore, and Diana knows that all will be well. Life has given them a gift, a gift worth all the painful memories and the deep sense of loss when Steve first died, and the grief that followed her short life afterwards.

Diana turned and looked at Steve, who smiled at her. Yes, they were finally home. She and her soulmate have a lifetime now, and that lifetime begins right this moment. Paris had never seemed to be brighter as this moment, as she walked hand in hand with Steve. Diana’s smile was wide and a profound sense of peace finally settled into her soul. 

Then Diana stops and Steve follows her lead. Steve turns and looks at her, “Diana?” He asks.

Diana simply smiles, releases his hand and takes his face in her hands. Softly, she caresses his cheeks and quickly, gives him a peck on his lips. He returns it. And Diana can feel her heart beating faster, “All is well now,” she whispers against his lips.

“Yeah,” he whispers back. “We’re together now.”

“Forever.”

This time, it’s Steve who presses forward and devours her in a kiss. Diana returns it with all the love she has for him, all the love that has waited a lifetime to finally be allowed to be. Their forever starts now.


End file.
